


a little something (to make me sweeter)

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Director Even, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, popstar isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: "I wouldn't call it a feud exactly," Isak says and tries not to shift uncomfortably in his seat. It's one of his obvious tells and one that Sana has been trying to train him out of for quite some time.RE-UPLOAD





	a little something (to make me sweeter)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _A Little Respect_ by Erasure. Good song. Ten out of ten.

**Now**

This interview fucking sucks and not in the way that most interviews suck. Okay, no, that's a lie. Isak hates all interviews-- all the time with one exception but that's only because Jonas - Isak's friend and Radio DJ at one of the most popular stations in the country - is an awesome dude who wouldn't ask uncomfortable shit like this chick is currently doing.

The blonde flips her hair and gives Isak an expectant look. Vilde, he thinks her name is but he isn't quite sure. He doesn't really feel too much like a dick about that because she's honestly annoying as fuck.

This is live, Isak remembers. So he should probably attempt to answer the question. By the look and vicious gesturing his manager is shooting at him from just off stage, he'd better answer it _soon._ He opens his mouth to follow his cue.

"I wouldn't call it a _feud_ exactly," he says and tries not to shift uncomfortably in his seat. It's one of his obvious tells and one that Sana has been trying to train him out of for quite some time.

"But you dislike each other," probably Vilde says, like she has any idea of what she's talking about. "Some would call it a hate relationship."

"There isn't really a relationship," Isak lies. "I'll admit we butted heads a few times when we first met but uh-- it's not like-- we-- it's not like we're in each other's company all the time or something. We hardly ever see each other."

Vilde's eyes narrow slighty but then she plasters a smile on her face. "And how are things going with you and Sara?" She asks, and how-- _how_ is this an okay line of questioning? Isak's personal life isn't anyone's fucking business, Jesus Christ. But this is the point of Sara, isn't it? Fuck Isak's life.

"We're good, she's been busy shooting her new movie," Isak plugs like a good little puppy. "She's very excited about it," he grins and knows he looks like an obnoxious asshole.

"A movie directed by Even Bech NÃ¦sheim," Vilde says. "That should be interesting."

Isak doesn't sigh. Doesn't roll his eyes. Doesn't do any shit to show exactly how fucking tired he is of this fucking cherade.

"Like I said," he tells her. "We don't hate each other. We're fine."

"Hmm," Vilde makes an interested noise, exactly like they practiced. It's meant to convey her sceptism and Isak supposes, that of everyone who's watching this on their TV screens. "Well if you say so."

The interview progresses easier from there as Isak finally _finally_ gets to talk about his music. He talks about the new single and shooting the video and how excited he is for it to be released. Vilde asks about the album and Isak fucks up the prescribed dialogue a few times because he's just so eager to talk about it. This is the only part of interviews he doesn't mind. When he actually gets to talk about something that fucking _matters._

They wrap up as Vilde gives him one more grin that looks much too wide for Isaks tastes but is probably necessary for the line of work she's in. And then it's over, thank Jesus. He heads off the set and towards Sana.

"And that's it for today," she says. "You're free," and Isak shoots her a grateful smile. It's been a long fucking day and he never knows if something unexpected is going to come up. But he gets to go home. And if he's lucky he gets to Skype with his man. Skype sex might even be on the table. He smirks to himself.

"What's that look about?" Eskild asks when Isak gets into his dressing room to pick up his bag.

"You're still here?" Isak asks his make-up artist with a frown.

"Well, yes, I am. I might have met the love of my life. One of the camera guys."

Eskild meets the love of his life at least five times a month. Isak rolls his eyes and says goodbye, heading for the door. He takes out his phone and dials number one on his speed dial.

"Hi, baby," comes the answer on the other line. Isak tries not to sigh in relief. He spoke to the man just this morning so there's really no reason for the way he's acting right now.

"Hi," he says, and knows his smile is evident in his voice. "I'm on my way home now," he says, just as he gets to the car. His driver opens the door for him and Isak holds in an exasperated sigh. The dudes just doing his job after all. "Can we Skype? Please," he adds 'cause he's feeling a little desperate and needy. But then again, when isn't he?

"Uh-- yeah, _yeah_ we can do that. Just gimme an hour okay? Got some stuff to sort out before tomorrow."

Isak grins from ear to ear. "Okay. See you soon."

"See you soon, baby."

***

**Three year ago**

"No," Even Bech NÃ¦sheim says and yes, Isak agrees. No. Fucking no. Unfortunately Sana doesn't agree.

"Even, come on," she says, tapping her pen on her desk. It's annoying as hell and Isak wishes she would stop. He wants to ask her to but he isn't talking to her right now.

"I'm not interested in shooting a video for some bubble gum pop star," Even says, before he looks at Isak. "No offense."

"Fuck off," Isak says because _Even_ he is talking to. "Like I want my video shot by some pompous director with a piece of shit artistic vision."

Even's eye twitches and Isak counts it as a win.

"You're both ridiculous," Sana says, "...and this agency represents you both so you have to do what I say," she finishes smugly.

"For fuck's sake," Even yells, "How the fuck do you have Yousef so firmly by the balls?" And Sana just raises her eyebrows and nope, Isak isn't going to think about _that._ His and Even's manager getting it on is an image that would require him bleaching his brain. Logically he knows married people have sex but still.

"Fine," Even says, and then he glares at Isak like it's _his_ fault. Fucking asshole.

"Isak?" Sana looks at him expectantly.

And Sana's got _him_ by the balls too unfortunately. He hates his life.

"Fine," he says.

The video wins him his first MTV Music Video Award, one of the first indications of Isak's international success.

"I still hate you," he tells Even at the after party and he absolutely means it.

Even just smirks at him over his flute of champagne.

***

**Two years ago**

The thing about having a beard is that Isak didn't know he'd hate it this much. Oh, and that's not beard as in facial hair-- he'd never be able to pull that off as Eskild so helpfully pointed out. He also pointed out that that's the phrase used to describe the new relationship between Isak and Sara.

As defined by urban dictionary a beard is:-- _any opposite sex escort taken to an event in an effort to give a homosexaul person the apperance of being out on a date with a person of the opposite sex._

"You're absolutely sure you're okay with this?" He asks Sara again, not that there's a point-- she's signed the contract and Isak's agency doesn't fuck around. Not even Sana could get him out of this one and God knows she tried.

"It's not exactly a hardship," Sara says, "You're Isak Valtersen-- do you have any idea what this is going to do for my career?"

Isak's stomach rolls with neausea. It's not that he doesn't like Sara, she's an okay girl. He just never thought he'd end up in a situation like this. He isn't exactly comfortable with his sexuality, he's got a boatload of baggage where it's concerned but he'd honestly thought he'd get there eventually. And now this is apparently a thing that is happening.

The limo stops about five hundred meters from the red carpet and Isak breathes deeply. Fuck. He's actually doing this. He gets out of the vehicle before he changes his mind.

Sara and him have been photographed a few times in the last month of so, on fake dates and such, by the paparazzi so it's not out of nowhere that they appear at an event together. But it's still a huge fucking deal apparently and the press go batshit insane, asking questions and pointing cameras in their faces. Sara soaks it all up with a grin and Isak tries to play along. He'll get used to it, he thinks. Eventually.

They're at the premiere for Even's new movie and that's almost enough reason for the press to get all excited at Isak's presence. After his and Even's Twitter feud last month, about the controversial statements of a English politician, the stories about their alleged mutual loathing have reached critical mass. Isak thought Sana might burst a blood vessel, she was so furious at them.

It's funny because Isak doesn't even hate the guy. Yes, Even is a dick and he annoys and frustrates the fuck out of Isak but it kinda makes him uncomfortable when people say he hates Even-- he isn't exactly sure why that is.

He's basically forced to go to the after party at Even's penthouse but Isak thinks he would have gone regardless. He hasn't seen Even in a few months and a part of him misses the asshole. Not a lot but enough.

Yes, okay. He gets a kick out of their antogonism. Even's wit is razor sharp and Isak has to work to keep up with him. One or two times he's actually made Even laugh and every single one has felt like some kind of victory. And he's never been to Even's house before-- he has to admit. He's curious as fuck.

Sonja's there.

Isak's stomach sinks when he sees her and he heads for the bar and orders a long island ice tea. He doesn't hate her either-- honestly. He just doesn't _get it._ This on and off again thing she's got going with Even. Isak knows the man hates being in tabloids but his relationship with the actress gets him in them with ridiculous frequency. And somehow, he always goes back to her. In the two years Isak's known him Even's never stayed without her for longer than a couple of months.

"Hey," an achingly familiar voice says and Isak startles and blinks. Even's wearing a suit-- a really awesome fitting suit and next to him Isak feels as shabby as always. He feels something flare up in his stomach-- probably annoyance. Yup. That's definitely it.

Isak looks around and sees they're in some kind of alcove. He must have wondered in here, he doesn't know when. Probably after his second ice tea. Doesn't matter-- Even's talking to him. Even's talking to him because they're somewhere no one else will see.

"Hey, Even," Isak says and he doesn't know why he feels so freaking tired all of a sudden. Sometimes just looking at Even makes him feel like this. A bone deep kind of exhaustion from everything. Well, everything except this man.

"How have you been?" Even asks and Isak says, "Busy, I guess."

"Yeah, me too. Did you..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you uh-- what did you think? About the movie, I mean."

"Oh," Isak feels himself flush. Even's never asked his opinion before. Not on his films. "I kind of-- loved it?" Isak says.

Even smiles like Isak's never seen before. It winds him like hell-- a massive fucking kick to the stomach. It's beautiful. Even is. Holy shit. _What the fuck?_

"What?" Even asks, frowning at him in concern. Isak doesn't know what his face is currently doing. Probably looking panicked as hell. He doesn't think. Obviously. If he spent one second thinking about it, he wouldn't fucking _dare._

His hands are on the lapels of Even's jacket, he pulls the taller man closer as he tilts his head up and kisses Even square on the mouth. It isn't gentle or soft-- but a hungry and desperate thing.

Even - to Isak's sweet relief - opens his mouth and moans, low and deep and kisses back in a way that Isak's never been kissed before in his life. He licks inside of Isak's mouth, wrapping his tongue around his and it's so good that it makes Isak's head spin. It makes his knees go weak and makes him want to get closer, so much closer and that's when Even breaks the kiss and gives a harsh breath. Isak _misses him._

_"What the fuck?"_ Even asks, looking at Isak with wide, shocked eyes and Isak was just thinking the same thing a few minutes ago. He still doesn't know.

"Shut the fuck up," he says, and kisses Even again and Even moves, shifting them around and pressing Isak against the wall, crowding up into his space. His leg shifts between Isak's, firm and warm against his cock, which Isak hadn't realised was hard and throbbing. He can feel Even-- against his hip, similarly affected. It makes him groan into the other man's mouth.

"Holy shit," Even says as he breaks the kiss again and Isak makes a frustrated noise before he thinks, _fuck it,_ and starts kissing and sucking on Even's neck.

Even says, "Isak, God, I've wanted you for so long, baby," and Isak whimpers, and bucks his hips up against Even's. "I didn't think-- fuck," Even swears as Isak bites down on a tendon in his neck. "... didn't think this would ever happen."

"It's happening," Isak pants, his mind kind of stuck on trying to process what Even just said. He can't. He really fucking can't. "It's-- happening so are you..."

"I wanna take you to bed," Even says and kisses him again and Isak thinks _yes._

Even knows exactly where to steer them so they're not seen (probably-- Isak doesn't actually give a shit right now), as he holds onto Isak's hand, doesn't let go and then they're in a bedroom. In Even's bedroom. Isak is in Even's bedroom.

"You look nervous," Even says, "If you don't-- or if you-- "

Which is bullshit so Isak, basically, jumps him.

The first time is exactly as desperate as Isak always imagined in the deepest, most secret parts of his mind. Even's rough with him, probably sensing that's what Isak wants-- he maneuvers Isak the way he _needs,_ fists a hand in his hair and pulls and makes Isak take him deep inside his throat. He asks where Isak wants him to come and the answer is _fucking everywhere on him_ but all Isak can do is moan and sucks harder and move faster until Even comes, the taste of him flowing over Isak's tongue, bitter and salty and fucking perfect. Even flips them, bends and sucks, it doesn't take long for Isak to get close and Even pulls off and jacks him a few times to get him off . Isak paints his face and his tongue and he can't watch when Even nuzzles his dick like he's trying to get _more_ it's too much, a fucking sensory overload. They kiss, filthy as hell, and for a long time and then it happens--

It goes slow-- so soft and slow-- and again, in a different way, like Isak's never been kissed before.

"Shit," Even says, as he kisses Isak's neck and over his jaw, behind his ear, his lips gentle as they trail over his skin. "God, look at you, you're fucking perfect."

"Shut up," Isak says, and moans when Even licks over his nipple. He feels himself flush all over.

"I will not," Even tells him, and kisses lower, trailing his mouth down Isak's stomach. "You're so beautiful, Isak, Christ, can I fuck you? I really wanna fuck you."

"Yeah," Isak says, because that might be everything he's ever wanted. "Fuck. Yes."

It stays slow for a while, as Even opens him up with gentle fingers and kisses the inside of his thighs-- bruises sucked onto his hip bones and all Isak can do is curl his fingers in Even's hair and hold on.

When Even pushes inside, Isak knows that nothing, ever, has prepared him for how this feels. Even fucks him in long strokes, reaching deep inside of him and Isak's walls clench around him, oddly obsessed with wanting to keep him inside. Even pulls out and Isak makes a wounded noise of complaint.

"Turn around," Even says and Isak feels himself blush but he does, sighing with contentment and need as he feels Even settle along his body, his hands reaching up to curl around where Isak has his hands fisted in Even's pillow.

It's not slow after that, Even _fucks_ him, hitting just right and Isak makes so much noise, shit, it would be embarrassing if he was capable of actually giving a fuck.

As it is, all he can manage is pleas and Even's name and a lot of blasphemous cussing until he feels himself tensing and falling over that edge, coming his brains out as white light explodes behind his eyelids.

It's not long before Even does the same, coming inside of him and Isak moans, feels himself arching and contracting like he's trying to milk every bit of Even and keep it as his.

Shit, Even is heavy-- he's really fucking heavy.

"Dude, get off me," Isak mumbles into the pillow and hears and feels as Even laughs above him. He shifts off of Isak and settles next to him on his side. Isak can't really move much besides turning his head to look at Even. He doesn't know what to say now that they did _that_ so he says nothing. Even doesn't either, seemingly content to just look at Isak, who's heart feels like it's beating out of his chest.

And then he bedroom door opens "Even, where the hell are-- "

"Shit," Even curses from next to Isak and quickly sits up.

Isak closes his eyes and wants to hide.

"Sonja," Even says. "Shit."

"What the fuck?" Sonja sounds hysterical. "Even, what the fuck?'

"I'm sorry," Even says, "Sonja," his voice sounds pleading and desperate and Isak wants to die. Someone gives a broken sob and footsteps sound as Sonja seemingly makes her retreat.

"I've gotta-- I need-- "

Isak doesn't look at him. He knew-- about Sonja-- he _knew._ He swallows thickly, "Go," he says, his voice sounding horse.

"Isak," and Even's voice has that same pleading tone. "We're not together, I promise, this isn't-- but I can't just-- "

"So fucking go," Isak says, and that's it, that's as much as he can take. He moves to get up, get dressed and Even does the same.

Even's halfway to the door when he turns back and looks at Isak and Isak hates him, he does. He absolutely hates him and doesn't love him at all.

"I'm sorry," Even says and then he's out the door.

Isak doesn't cry-- why would he when he doesn't feel a thing.

***

**One year ago**

Isak Valtersen and Even Bech NÃ¦sheim hate each other. Everyone knows that.

It's a frequent sight at events. They think they're hiding it but people see-- how can they not? The way Even pulls Isak around, rough hands on his elbows and on his shoulders and the way Isak pushes, violent and angry-- the two of them spitting vicious words that no one hears in each other's faces.

People see these things and they talk.

They don't see what happens afterwards, an eventuality that Isak tries to fight but Even knows he'll surrender to. They don't know about the sex-- a lot of sex. Hate sex and angry sex and sometimes--

Sometimes it's not that.

It's not like that _at all_ and Isak will hate himself for that even more than the simple fact that he keeps fucking Even-- can't seem to fucking stop.

He'll avoid Even for a couple of months but eventually he won't be able to anymore. Even will be angry and Isak will say he hates him and Even will laugh in his face.

It goes like that for a whole year and then it happens.

Even hasn't hid it-- the fact that he's bipolar is a well known fact but he's a private person, always has been, speculation about his personal life-- especially his romantic life now that it's been a year since he and Sonja have claimed to be "just friends" -- aside.

But his breakdown is public and it's vicious, depite everyone in their world knowing exactly what is happening and why it happened, when Even wrecks his set and tries to set it on fire, everyone loses their collective minds over it.

Isak does too but it's in a completely different way.

"Hey," he says when Even finally agrees to let him visit him in the hospital. Even looks pissed at him but what else is fucking new.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Isak shrugs, not in a way like he doesn't know but more like he doesn't know how to admit it.

Despite Even knowing already-- he's always known-- seen straight through Isak's bullshit.

"Did you miss me?" Even asks, a familiar question and it's a bit too bitter for Isak to handle.

He sniffles and wipes underneath his eyes and Even softens just like that.

"Baby," he says, "... come here," and Isak does, wrapping himself around Even as he cries and apologizes a million times--

over and over, and says it, finally, Jesus.

The words that've been on the tip of his tongue for well over a year.

"I love you, Even. I'm sorry. Don't leave me, I love you so much."

"I love you," Even says and holds him and it's not the first time he's said it-- not at all.

But it's the first time that Isak lets himself believe it.

***

**Now**

"I'm tired, Isak. I'm just so fucking..."

Isak's heart stops. "Are you-- are you breaking up with me?"

He looks around the yacht and wonders why the fuck Even decided to do this in the middle of the fucking carribean ocean. Even's always been such an asshole.

"What?" Even frowns at him. "No! Fuck, I-- I'd do this forever, idiot. If you're gonna play happy hetero with Sara for the rest of your life."

"Even, come on, it's not like-- "

"It's _exactly_ like that and that's... fine. I mean it's not fine. It sucks and I'm tired as hell of it and I want to marry you so bad it fucking hurts-- "

"What the fuck?"

Isak gapes-- as Even seems to realize what he just said. He wipes a hand across his forehead and says, "Shit, did I forget to mention that?"

"Are you-- don't fuck with me, Even, are you fucking serious right now?"

Even shuffles on his feet and then he holds up his hands and says, "Just... wait one second, I'll be back in a second," and he leaves, he fucking leaves and goes down the stairs into the cabin and Isak just stands there like an idiot for-- definitely more than a second before Even comes back.

And goes down on his knees.

"Holy shit," Isak says.

Even clears his throat. "Isak Valtersen, I've basically been in love with you since I saw you for the first time and it fucking sucked-- " Isak scoffs and Even smiles, eyes desperately vulnerable.

"It sucked cause you were absolutely increadibe and no matter how I flirted with you, you'd just roll your eyes at me and call me an idiot and I never thought you'd be mine. And now you are. By some fucking miracle I'm the luckiest bastard in the whole world."

And oh shit, Isak's gonna cry.

"But I want all of you-- forever. And you can say no if you want, obviously-- " and Isak laughs and cries a little and this is actually happening right now. "I'd even let you keep the ring if you say no," Even says and for the first time Isak looks at it. It's fucking gorgeous but Even so much more so, so Isak looks back at his man.

"Yes," he says and Even's eyes widen comically.

Before he frowns. "Wait...I didn't even ask yet."

_Whatever._ "My answer is yes."

_"No,"_ and Even actually pouts, dear lord in heaven, "I wanna ask."

"Yes," Isak says and gets on his knees in front of Even.

"Would you just-- "

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"-- let me fucking finish the question," and Isak kisses him, kisses his _fiancee_ holy shit.

Even breaks the kiss and he's glaring just a little bit and Isak grins at him.

"Will you marry me?" Even asks--

and no one in the history of forever has ever sounded so surly asking that question. Isak laughs with joy.

"Yes," he says, against Even's lips.

\---

**One year later**

Threatening to breach contract - not giving a single shit about paying damages and ruining your career - turns out to be a highly effective strategy for achieving one's goals.

Of course there was a bunch of PR bullshit that even Sana couldn't get them out of. First Isak had to stage his amicable breakup with Sara, hating every second of that messy cherade. But then came the easier part.

He began dating Even Bech NÃ¦sheim. Publicly. Everyone lost their good damn minds and gossip and speculation ran rampant.

_But they hate each other._

_It's a publicity stunt._

_They've probably been screwing for years._

_I told you Evak was real!_

_They're going to kill each other after a month._

Isak and Even paid no mind and simply rolled their eyes as the paparazzi took snaps of them kissing ice cream off each other's lips. Quite scandalous, much to Isak's publicists' chargin and Sana and Eskild's amusement. But apparently shit like that sold a lot of magazines, so she wasn't upset for long

Isak draws the line at selling off his wedding-- he loves his fans and it's nice that they're so supportive and lovely but it isn't something he wants to share with the general public. And he isn't Kim Kardashian although more power to her-- her fifth wedding made seriously insane dough. Still, he leaves her and most of Hollywood off his guest lists. A lot of people feel shaded and Isak doesn't give a fuck.

Isak's been planning it for a year so the wedding is basically perfect. It's classy and elegant and the cake is massive and decadent and he's in love with the crystal centrepieces he chose for the tables at the reception.

Of course all thoughts of that stuff flies out the window when he's standing in front of Even and saying his vows.

Nothing else in the world matters in that moment besides the man that Isak loves with his whole heart who loved him enough to wait for him and fight for him--

and chose him for forever.

"I can't believe we're here," Even says, sounding astonised and breathless and Isak doesn't either.

But he's so increadibly grateful that they are.


End file.
